Operation: I.S.L.A.N.D.
Operation: I.S.L.A.N.D. is for Icecream Search Lands Agent in Nefarious Domain is a Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic and a semi-sequel to the KND episode Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R. Notes Numbuh Five Episode Villains: The Warrior Ice Cream Boys, Delightful Children from Down the Lane KND Technology used: PIPER, ROADSTAR Villains Technology used: Granite Goliath The Warriors are a parody of the Lost Boys from Peter Pan, although their leader is a take on Charlie Bucket, the protagonist of Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Synopsis Over the Ocean Numbuh Five is flying across the ocean in the ROADSTAR (the same R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. Numbuh One used in Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) She takes out her P.I.P.E.R. and switches it on to see Numbuh 1's face. Behind him is the Treehouse Mission Control room. Numbuh One asks how the search for "the Lost Flavor" has been going, and Numbuh Five she hasn't found anything yet. Numbuh One encourages her to keep looking, but he is interrupted by a needle being shot at him by an off-screen Chester. The connection breaks. Never-Say-Never Land The quick cutoff catches Numbuh Five by surprise, and she almost doesn't notice the giant island coming up fast. Numbuh 5 notices just in time to steer the ROADSTAR away from a violent crash, and she makes a safe descent onto the island's shore. The place is extremely calm, a fact that is vaguely disturbing, especially to Numbuh 5, since on an island one would normally hear the chatter of the indigenous creatures. Numbuh 5, a little unnerved, walks down a dirt path leading to the bottom of a super-humungous mountain, Choco-Mountain (according to the sign on the path that reads "Choco-Mountain, Dead Ahead"). Numbuh Five is elated to have finally reached Ice Cream Island, but she is not so ecstatic about having to climb to the top of that gi-HUGE-ic mountain. The Last of the Mountain Boys Several hours later, Numbuh Five heaves herself up onto the top of the mountain. She collapses from exhaustion, just as the shadows of several young boys surround her, and they start whispering over what to do with her. A much more snappy voice cuts in, and tells the others that this "intruder" needs her rest before they can "cook her, grill her" or do whatever else the boys suggested they do to her. Later, Numbuh Five wakes up to find herself chained to a stake. The boys from earlier are dancing around her, Indian-style, and can now be seen more clearly. They look remarkably like the Lost Boys from Peter Pan, only these boys are dressed in Native American garb and have ice cream smeared all over their faces instead of face paint. Coonskin caps on their heads reminiscent of that worn by Daniel Boone completes the wild look. The leader steps forward and introduces himself as Charlie, the leader of this tribe who call themselves the Warrior Ice Cream Boys. Charlie says that he and his tribe guard the Lost Flavor (the one Numbuh Five has been searching for), and that the protection of the Flavor has been a tradition passed down through several generations of Warriors. Refusal to Help Numbuh Five grins and says that they can help her, since they know where the Lost Flavor is, seeing as they protect it. She tells the Warriors that all she wants is a small taste of it, but the Warriors angrily shout "No!" to her offer. Charlie explains that about a month ago, "before you arrived, intruder", a group of five children who were incredibly "delightful-like" stormed the island. They claimed to, like Numbuh Five, want only a taste of the Lost Flavor. The Warriors, unaware of who they really were, agreed and led the children to the Lost Flavor. However, the children attempted to take off with a large scoop of the flavor in a large white-shaped flying vehicle. However, the island's god, King Cocoa, intervened and summoned a wind that sent the vehicle, with the children and their minions flying off into the distance. The scoop landed safely on the ground, and, Charlie finishes, they have never let the Flavor out of their sight ever again. Numbuh Five pleads that she is not like the Delightfuls, but the Warriors still decline, and Charlie tells her that they promise not to eat her if she promises to leave the following morning. Numbuh Five agrees, but adds under her breath, "When Rainbow Monkeys fly". The Delightful Children Return The next morning, Numbuh Five awakes bright and early, while the Warriors are still asleep. She decides to continue her search for the Lost Flavor and, she figures, if the Warriors can't find her, they will assume she left and will not slow her search. However, that plan hits a snag when the Delightfuls fly down from the sky in their Granite Goliath monster/machine. They declare that they have returned for the Lost Flavor, insane warrior boys or no insane warrior boys. The Delightfuls try to flatten Numbuh Five, who uses all the acrobatics Cree had ever taught her to avoid them, while the sounds of the skirmish awake Charlie and the Warriors. While the leader is at first angry that Five didn't leave like she promised, he puts that knowledge aside as he recognizes the DCFDTL's voices. He leads the Warriors against the DCFDTL, who now turn their attention to the small but agile fighters. The Delightfuls manage to scoop up Charlie, but a barrage of sprinkles from a Warrior's blowgun blind the Goliath, causing the Delightfuls to drop Charlie. Numbuh Five grabs his hand before he can take the big plunge off the 1,000-foot high mountain. Victory Never Tasted So Sweet Charlie and Numbuh Five rally the Warriors, and Numbuh Five tells them she has a plan. The Goliath rises to attack again, having wiped off the sprinkles from its eyes. One of the littlest Warriors taunts the Delightfuls that they are "a bunch of chocolate-loving, kid-hating wusses", and the very angry Delightfuls stomp forward, ready to flatten the Warrior into a chocolate pancake. However, the Warrior runs off and Numbuh Five gives the signal, the V for Victory sign, to the other Warriors. All together, they pull on a long licorice rope that trips the Delightfuls. The DCFDTL scream as they plummet down towards the 1,000-foot drop that Charlie nearly avoided. The Warriors all hug each other, and Numbuh Five and Charlie exchange a high-five. The next day, Numbuh Five is all prepared to leave, but the Warriors stop her from doing so just in time; Charlie says they have a surprise for her, and that she is to follow them. The Warriors take Numbuh Five to a hidden cave, where the walls are made of a mysterious silvery-colored ice cream (as opposed to the gold color of the Fourth Flavor in Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R.). Charlie says that Choco-Mountain was the Lost Flavor all along, and Numbuh Five, tears in her eyes, says she doesn't know how to thank them, but one of the Warriors (the one who taunted the Delightfuls to falling to their doom) says that she can thank them by taking a lick. She does so, very happily. The fanfic ends, as all the Warriors start dancing Indian-style again, but this time they are happy rather than angry. THE END